shroomfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shroom Films
History Shroom Films was founded by a user name Mega Sean 45. The orginal youtube account was created on January 17, 2008. He created his first video, Scanner-Life Trailer in October 19, 2008. At the same day he created Episode One. Mega thinking of Scanner-Life a long time ago and was gonna be a little bit like the other machinimas Civil Protection and Leet World. The machinima was just a little not-so-popular machinima, but started getting better when the Scanner-Life Movie was released. During the days of Scanner-Life, MegaSean45 wanted to make a first-person shooter machinima, a little bit like the Zombie Horde. Combine Rampage was gonna be a sequel of the show, and was just gonna be random stories of Rebels fighting Combines. Since after Episode Nine, he started to make more of a storyline. Mega is a big fan of the game called Halo, so he made the game more Halo-ish. He created the three Combine Wizards as the leaders of the Overwatch. In Episode Ten, the main protagonist Master Chief came to the series. Although he wasn't much of a protagonist until Chapter 20 of Combine Rampage. Chapter 19 of the series introducted the protagonist's partner in the series: The Arbiter. Combine Rampage became Mega's best hit. Another machinima created by Shroom Films is Doomguy's Mind. Before Doomguy's Mind, it was called Marine's Mind, but then the show was re-created to be more funnier, and a more deeper voice Mega used. The idea of Doomguy's Mind was to be a little bit like the machinima Freeman's Mind, but inside the game Doom 3. Before Combine Rampage became popular, Shroom Films created a Fake Half-Life 2: Episode Three walkthrough. The fake Episode 3 walkthrough was just like Combine Rampage as a first-person shooter machinima. After Combine Ramapge Chapter 42, Mega created a new youtube page called: Shroom Films Bonus to create some bonus videos of Combine Rampage and Scanner-Life. The page was created on February 5, 2011. Soon Mega wanted to make a little fanfiction of his favorite game: Grand Theft Auto, so he created a blogged series called Grand Theft Auto: ULTRA! started July 6, 2010. Shroom Films is still going on with more videos and yet more is there to be uploaded. Stay tuned on the page to find more videos of his hit machinimas! Series Scanner-Life Scanner-Life is MegaSean45's first machinima. The first episode was created October 19, 2008 and the Scanner-Life Movie was created on July 11, 2009. It's about Combine machines, troopers and synths coming together to make their own series on youtube and become epic and funny. There are conflicts, friendships, drama, comedy, and more! Every character is voiced by MegaSean45. Combine Rampage Combine Rampage is MegaSean45's second machinima. The first chapter was created on November 15, 2008. After Chapter 4, the series was post-poned for the Episode Three series, and then Combine Rampage continued when the series ended. Combine Rampage is about Rebels fighting the Combine. It's in the middle of the Combine War, a few years before Gordon Freeman came. The main protagonist is Master Chief from Halo, and his job is to go with Arbiter and a group of Rebels to hunt down the Combine Wizards the leaders of the Overwatch and bring and end to this war. Doomguy's Mind Doomguy's Mind is MegaSean45's third machinima. It was orginally called Marine's Mind until it was re-created on April 14, 2010. Doomguy's Mind is about what the Marine from Doom 3 is saying in his head, while going through the Doom 3 story. Fake HL2: Episode Three The fake Episode 3 walkthrough is MegaSean45's forth machinma. The first chapter was created March 9, 2009. Continuing the Half-Life series, Gordon Freeman and his partner Alyx along with Barney Calhoun are flying a helicopter to the Borealis at the North Pole, so they can defeat the Combine by finding Dr. Mossman and going to the Combine World to defeat the Combine leader: York-Nyth XXXIII (33). Grand Theft Auto: ULTRA! Grand Theft Auto: ULTRA! is a fanfiction blogged series by Shroom Films. The series was created July 6, 2010. This series takes place starting in Liberty City then in Vice City. This game also takes place back at the GTA III Era, so Liberty City remains the same as GTA III, and Liberty City Stories with a few minor changes like the finishing construct of Fort Staunton. Same as for Vice City for GTA: Vice City, and Vice City Stories. This game is alot like San Andreas with the energy, and everything. GTA: Ultra is about this guy named 8-Ball. You guys know 8-Ball right? He's the bomber guy from GTA III, and Liberty City Stories. His stores have been robbed by a certain gang, or gangs. 8-Ball was forced to close down all of his Bomb Shops. Him, and his friend Richard G. Newell must find the ones responceible, and open up his shops again. 8-Ball must do whatever it takes to get revenage on them. Gallery * * Category:Scanner-Life Category:Combine Rampage Category:Doomguy's Mind